Untitled
by Irksome Productions
Summary: Ever wonder who the Sage of Six Paths was? Inspired by a TVTropes Wild Mass Guess. Now compliant with the new info about the Uzumaki!
1. Chapter 1

**Preface:** Well, this is probably going to just be a one-shot. You see, I was recently browsing TVTropes, and I thought of an interesting theory for Naruto, which I posted in the Naruto WMG page. It has something to do with Gurren Lagann, as you may be able to tell from the section this is in, and covers an interesting point: who was the Sage of Six Paths?

My answer? See below, as well as what the hell the Juubi was to make Madara so nuts. Specifically the part where he was stupid enough to take his trump card, the Kyuubi, and attack a bloody seals expert...

Here's the tale...

And the difference between thoughts and spoken words is the same as usual for me:  
"Talking."  
'Thinking.'

* * *

**I**

We start our tale in the Gurren Lagann continuity, near the end of the battle for the Dai-Gurren. Observing, we see the Giga Drill Break destroy Byakou, the Gunmen of Thymilph, and a small, bright orange light appear as a tremendous downpour starts. We follow the light as it slowly drifts upwards, and then finally vanishes.

* * *

**II**

On another world, a small boy is running as a giant, demonic looking boar chases him, tearing up the ground and knocking down bushes as it follows. The small, bright orange light already mentioned appears suddenly, before spinning while falling rapidly, finally crashing into the ground with such force that the boy stumbles and falls on his face.

The pig barely even trembles from the mini-quake, but nonetheless looks toward the glowing crater with unease.

The boy, noticing the demonic pig's sudden change of interest, quietly stands up and starts to sneak away.

Then, a voice is heard, one that conveys the very manliness of its owner, and the size of his ego.

"Ow. What the hell happened to me?" It says, as a bright orange cone of energy appears around the crater, made of a single beam that spins around and around until the point. Slowly, a shape can be seen forming in it, with spiked hair, or at least a spiked head.

The demonic pig snorts and somehow sprouts a red energy field of its own, before charging the person in the spiral.

The attack halts as it makes contact with the field, which increases in size as the demonic boar raises its own.

The shape becomes more defined, being definitely human. Its eyes open, and they glow orange, with a spiral pattern in the iris.

The pig looks noticeably startled, and increases its attack again.

The field also raises its power, matching it exactly.

The pig grunts, then digs its hooves into the ground and digs down with its tusks.

The field collapses, sending the pig flying towards the human standing where the center was.

The human somehow holds out both of his hands and swings, an unsheathed nodachi appearing in them as it was happening in an orange spiral.

The pig is split into two pieces, bisected cleanly, before collapsing to the ground.

As the dust clears, the person who appeared mysteriously can be seen much more visibly- he has blue, spiky hair, tattoos on his torso, and, interestingly, an orange tattoo shaped like a pair of triangles around his eyes, even curving to a point where it meets his hair.

"Where am I? I haven't been anywhere like this before..." The man asks the world in general, looking around at the fairly lush landscape.

"Where's the Gurren? Where's Simon? Where's Yoko? Where are those guys?" He reaches up to hold his forehead as he says this, before suddenly recoiling.

"WHERE ARE MY SHADES?"

* * *

**III**

Four years later, we see the same man, now wearing a red cape with the nodachi sheathed on his side, at the start of a battle with roughly a dozen giant monsters similar in appearance, if not shape, to the pig that he first fought.

"Only twelve of you? The demon lords have decided to stop sending the cannon fodder at me already?" He asks, looking at the giant creatures surrounding him.

"**Listen, you mortal fool. We demons have been doing this for your own good. Mortals are too stupid to be anything other than food, so we-"** One of the monsters started, before suddenly going flying.

"Ha. You _are_ cannon fodder." The human chuckle, lowering his hand from the dramatic pose he had taken a second previously.

"**That's it, you puny mortal! WE'LL KILL YOU!!!"** The next of the monsters yells, before they all jump up and attack as one.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!" The man responds, drawing his blade in an incredibly overdramatic style as flames billow behind him and his cape flaps in the wind.

Then the battle starts.

* * *

**IV**

Three more years pass, and the man is now standing in front of a giant, ten tailed monster of indeterminate species.

"It's been a long seven years, Juubi..." He says, drawing his sword dramatically.

"**Foolish mortal,"** The giant monster starts, its voice booming across the land that will soon become a battle field. **"Do you not know what I am? I am the demon lord! The Supreme Being! None shall defeat me!"**

"Really? That's what your pals said too. Know what I said back?" The man replies, his cape starting to billow.

"**I shall humor you mortal, for your death is imminent. Tell me."** The demon responds, arrogance easily heard in its voice.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I-"

The man was cut off by one small, bright blue light smashing through space-time and causing large amounts of damage to the nearby environment.

"**...This does not bode well... My minion, whatever-your-name-is , take over."** The giant beast which shall not be clarified says, before vanishing in a giant burst of smoke.

"**Sir."** The nearby giant ferret demon responds, making a quick bow to the smoke cloud.

The human, however, is looking at the small cone of energy nearby as it constantly turns, until it finally stops and a humanoid shape steps out.

With spiky brown and blonde hair and a slight sneer and shocked expression on his face, the newcomer looks at the still posing large ham.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The original person asks, looking at the newcomer.

"Ka-Kamina? You're alive?" The newcomer asks, still in awe. "What happened to your glasses?"

"What? How do you know my name... Wait, Kittan?"

"Yeah."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, DISTURBING MY ATTACK?!"

"HEY! I JUST DIED HERE!"

The demonic ferret sweatdrops in annoyance as the two hams try to beat each other up.

"**BOTH OF YOU ARE TOO LOUD! ****DEMONIC SMASHE****-"** It starts, yet is cut off suddenly by a pair of giant drills passing straight through its throat and chest.

"What is this place?" Kittan asks, looking around.

"Ah, see, I found a bunch of people living here, above ground, who had been suffering attacks by these big damn animal things. So I decided to beat them up by using my supreme manliness. And here I am." Kamina replies, the suddenly conjured drills vanishing. "Then I found out that my manliness let me spit fire on things, and I started practicing."

"That wasn't fire you shot at that thing. That was a drill."

"I was getting to that. That was another thing that I found out I could do. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah. HEY! Team Dai-Gurren is in trouble!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll catch you up on what happened during the seven years since you died."

"Alright."

* * *

**V**

A pair of giant drills can be seen flying towards the heavens an hour later. They both vanish as they pass the clouds, soaring ever upwards.

* * *

**VI**

We pick up after another two hours, when a set of eight giant drills crash into the ground.

"Right, Team Dai-Gurren, sound off!" Kamina's voice can be heard as the drills slowly disappear to reveal eight people.

"Twister Brothers!"

"Here." Two voices reply simultaneously, before on adds "And its 'Whirlwind Brothers'."

"Good. Jorgun and Balinbow!"

"He-He-Here!" Another pair of voices reply.

"Good. Zorthy!"

"Here."

"Makken!"

"...Here..."

"Kittan!"

"Of course!"

"Good. Now, I've got a big damn demon to kill. You guys want to help?" Kamina's voice asks.

"YEAH!"

* * *

**VII**

A small drill, propelled by a tiny red flame of energy, crashes into the sands of a mist covered island far to the east of the battlefield that was being destroyed.

There it remains, slowly dissolving to reveal a head in a jar filled with a green liquid. We leave the specific bio-computer that won't be found for another century alone for now.

* * *

**VIII**

The gigantic demon with ten tails was resting in an unknown location as a foreboding crimson light smashes through space-time and makes its way down to him.

He never noticed it impact upon his head, and his personality vanished peacefully.

"**I... Shall give them absolute despair!" **The new occupant says, stretching its first physical body in several millennium for the first time.

* * *

**IX**

Another two years pass, and even more landscape is chewed up.

We pick up on a battlefield where eight warriors, each wielding an odd weapon, are confronting a giant ten tailed fiend.

"**Now you shall fall before my might!"** The giant demon yells, before charging towards the small group.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?" Was the unanimous response from its opponents.

We leave the battle as it starts to pick up. Again.

* * *

**X**

We pick up several days later, when we see the eight people gathered around a fallen demon lord.

"Alright, I figured out how to keep this guy from pulling that again." Kamina says as he starts to draw an elaborate spiral around the fallen creature.

"Really. Care to share it with us?" Kittan replies, a slight sneer on his face.

"I'm going to turn it into the moon!"

"..."

"...What?"

"Yeah! See, this thing made our homeworld's moon into a 'human eradication system', right?"

"Yeah..."

"So how about we make _it_ into a human _protection_ system? Suitable?"

"...That is... insane, but it makes sense..."

"And to make damn sure it won't be trying anything like that again, I'm going to seal its mind and whatever it's using as power into me!"

"Why?"

"My fighting spirit should keep its apathy down!"

"...Again, that's insane, but it makes sense..."

"And why I finally die here, I'll just blow it up!"

"...Why not just do that now?"

"We've gotta leave _something_ for people to test themselves against! Besides, I think it needs to be worn down first..."

As the leader finished saying that, he also completed the seal.

"Now, stand back. This... Is going to hurt like hell."

* * *

**XI**

We pick up in several decades, in a large mansion.

In said mansion, there is a room where an ancient looking man is sitting, two similar looking men in front of him.

"So, Moku, Ka, I've finally come to a decision about my heir." The old man says, looking towards the younger men.

"Father..." One, who has black hair, responds, looking at him with concern.

"Good! About time you made me heir!" The other, whose hair is a similar color, yells. Also note that he has red eyes, with a rapidly spinning red and black iris.

The old man coughs once, before speaking again.

"Er... I decided that Moku will take better care of the world. Sorry."

"You honor me, father." The black haired one with normal eyes responds, bowing before he leaves the room.

"..." Ka pauses, staring ahead.

"Ka, why is your face going red like that?" The old man asks, looking concerned. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, father. I am just... surprised that I was not chosen to be your heir. I mean, I am obviously superior to my brother in all ways, and I have eyes that are closer to yours..."

"You know, you're right. Your brother gets glory and the task of keeping the world safe from a giant monster that wants to make everyone brain meld, whatever that means... You deserve something too."

"Really, father?"

"Yes. I think I'll give you a gift I managed to convince one of the demon lords I bargained with to give me."

"Really?"

"Of course. Come closer."

The younger man obeys, moving near his father.

"I, the Great and Mighty Kamina-Sama, herby pass my gift of motion reading onto Ka." The old man says, placing his palm upon the younger man's forehead.

Shifting our gaze to chakra vision, we can see a stream of orange energy pass from the old man to the younger on, spreading around the eyes of Ka. We also see a tiny, tiny, tiny drop of red energy pass to Ka, splitting in two before settling behind each eye.

We leave as Ka stands up, the energy firmly settled in his body.

* * *

**XII**

We cut to a separate part of the world as a third drill blasts its way through space-time, trailing green energy as it crashes into a small area. No more shall be said about this, as it will not be important in the story.

And absolutely nothing shall be said about how a second, much smaller drill with an energy of a similar color trailing from behind smashes down next to it.

* * *

**XIII**

Centuries pass. More scenery is chewed up, and we finally settle on a slightly crazed looking man with black hair and slowly spinning red eyes is standing in front of a giant tanuki.

"Now, Ichibi, your will is mine!" He yelled, making eye contact with the demonic raccoon-dog.

"**Foolish mortal! You do not have sufficient power! You shall perish!"**

"Brother!" A less crazed looking man yells as the first one continues to try and stare down the demon.

* * *

**XIV**

We pick up once again in a cave, where a giant statue is resting.

Nearby, we see the brothers who were fighting the giant raccoon-dog sitting in some sort of meditation in front of the mentioned statue.

Well, at least one was meditating. The other, younger looking one was goofing off, slinging a yo-yo around in boredom.

"Its name is Shin." The other one says, opening his eyes suddenly.

"And I have a brilliant idea, to unite this world under one banner- that of the Uchiha..."

"Really, brother?" The younger asks, his yo-yo vanishing quickly.

"Oh, yes. But first, I need something that you have..."

"What, Madara?"

"Your EYES!"

* * *

**XV**

Once more, we pick up as a destructive conflict is in progress.

In this case, it's in a valley where the crazed man is riding on the head of a giant fox while engaging in a devastating fight with a man not dissimilar to Moku from several centuries ago who is flinging around huge trees.

"DIE, YOU SENJU BASTARD! DIE!" The man on the fox screams, his eyes reaching their fastest spin speed yet as they spout black flames.

"NEVER!" The black haired man counters, his trees starting to glow green-blue as the fight continues.

The conflict ends several hours later, after the demonic fox has been turned against its master.

Both combatants are glowing with an energy that is of blue color but seems to be approaching orange rapidly as they charge at each other and start melee combat.

The man with the trees somehow manages to build up enough power to warp a pair of limbs around his right arm before delivering the last blow of the fight, sending an attack that looks oddly like a drill through the body of his opponent.

* * *

**XVI**

Hours later, in the same valley, the body of the looser twitches and glows faintly with an orange-red power as it begins to stand up.

"My... Power... Shall... Not be... Extinguished!" Madara yells, standing up dramatically.

"That Senju bastard shall pay for what he has done! I'll destroy Konoha!" He bellows, shaking a fist at the heavens.

Then he winces, before falling over.

"But not right now..."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** This was going to go on a few more incidents, but... It kinda dragged along.s

Basically, for the purpose of this tale and any that might follow, Gurren Lagann's multiverse is a separate place from the Naruto one. If a being uses enough Spiral Power in its last moments- or is destroyed by enough- it's automatically transferred to the other universe/multiverse. This is considered void if said creature has already had that done to them.

Furthermore, any creature transferred in that manner can regain their natural form at its prime if sufficient Spiral Power is expended on arrival: e.g., a person who died using a Giga Drill Break on a Death Spiral Machine and got his body obliterated can return to his human form by expending enough Spiral Power.

Oh, and say if you want a sort of continuation of this...

I've already got a few ideas on how to start it...

Who in the Naruto universe will be the biggest concentration of Spiral Power...

And how it will go in terms of plot...


	2. Chapter 2

**Preface:** Hm... Recent events in the manga have made it necessary to adjust this tale.

Or, of course, I could use the blank spots between each section of the original...

_That seems more likely._

\

**XI- Part II**

A week after both of the man's sons had left, the elder glaring at the "upstart who stole the inheritance from him", there was a gentle knocking on the door.

"Yes?" The man asked, waking up. "Who's there?"

"It's me, father." A female voice called back, as a red- actually the _color_ red- haired woman who looked barely over twenty stepped into the room. "You called me here for some reason. Remember?"

"Oh, yes. I called you here because your brothers are idiots."

"Well, I've been telling everyone that for ten years, and they haven't listened yet."

There's a chuckle from the old man as his daughter says that.

"Yes, well, they're idiots like I was. The kind of idiot that get people to follow them."

"But that's beside the point. I called you here because they're idiots, yes, but also idiots that can control the nine tailed beasts that I'm going to release when I die."

"Wait, what? That's... STUPID!"

"Yes, yes, but it was the best idea I could think of at the time."

"So, why call me here?"

"Because, hidden beneath the far right floorboard in here, there's a scroll detailing how to restrain a demon and bind it to a sealing array."

"So..."

"I want you to take it, head out on your own to study it, and then teach any kids of you might have how to use it. I need balancers for this, and you and one person I trust are them."

"Wait, who's the other person?"

"You don't need to know that. All that's necessary for you to know is that your branch of the family will be the greatest seal masters in the world, capable of even restraining a rampaging demon fox when dying."

"...What a lot of faith in my brothers."

"Please, next thing you know, those two will be starting an epic rivalry between their two branches of the family tree."

-Cut to exploding building where the two men are fighting-

"Anyway, go get the scroll, and get going. I'm nearly at the end, so this is goodbye."

"Father..."

"Go. They'll probably come back and ask about it, and I want to honestly say that I don't know where it is."

"Yes, father. Goodbye. I'm sorry I won't be able to be at your funeral..."

"...I'm getting a funeral?"

/

**Author's Notes:** That's it. That's _all_ I needed to add in.

So, to summarize the addition: the fact that the Uzumaki are most likely descended from the SoSP has, how you say, changed things. So I changed things as well, by adding, you guessed it, the thing that was prevented in (TTGL) canon from ever happening.


End file.
